Una Navidad perfecta
by AshlynnHuntsman
Summary: Esta historia es un especial para Navidad, espero que os guste... ¡Felices fiestas y feliz Navidad!


Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y todos los alumnos estaban haciendo

las maletas listos para partir de vacaciones con sus familias. Ashlynn  
y Briar estaban en su habitación haciendo las maletas. Unos pajaritos  
entraron por la ventana y ayudaban a Ashlynn, mientras que Briar  
estaba sentada encima de su maleta intentando cerrarla.  
-Ashlynn, ayúdame por favor-pidió Briar haciendo fuerza para cerrarla.  
Ashlynn cantó una dulce melodia y por la ventana entraron más  
pajaritos que la ayudaron a cerrar la maleta y luego volvieron a  
salir. Briar se tiró en su cama aliviada.  
-Gracias querida-dijo suspirando

Ashlynn sólo sonrió guardando disimuladamente una pequeña caja verde

en el bolsillo delantero de su maleta.  
Dexter y Hunter también estaban en su habitación empacando sus cosas.  
-Por fin vacaciones-dijo Dexter metiendo ropa en su maleta  
-Sí, ya tenía ganas  
-Las vacaciones después de una semana de exámenes son lo mejor  
Hunter cogió un jersei y una cajita azul cayó al suelo.  
-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Dexter mirando la caja con curiosidad  
-No es nada-dijo nervioso cogiéndola y metiendola en la maleta con rapidez.

Dexter le miró confundido, pero prefirió ignorar.

A la hora más o menos, la entrada se llenó de carruajes y de alumnos  
listos para irse.  
Ashlynn buscaba a alguien con la vista mientras el conductor de su  
carruaje guardaba sus cosas. Fijó la vista cuando vio a su chico a lo

lejos. Le sonrió con dulzura y él empezó a caminar en dirección a

ella.  
-Señorita, tenemos que irnos ya-dijo el conductor  
-¿Ya?  
-Sí, suba señorita. No podemos llegar tarde.  
Hunter se paró y le sonrió con ternura diciendole "te amo". Ashlynn le  
leyó los labios, le mandó un beso en el aire y subió a su carruaje.

Cuando este arrancó, miró hacia atrás y vio a Hunter diciéndole adiós

con la mano. Ella sonrió con tristeza. Iba a extrañarle estas  
vacaciones.  
Hunter fue a su casa con su familia como los demás estudiantes. El día  
25 llegó y todo el mundo estaba celebrando la Navidad felizmente,

excepto una persona, Ashlynn. Intentó llamar a Hunter durante estos  
días de vacaciones y no había manera de contactar con él. Estaba muy  
preocupada. Antes de irse, acordaron llamarse y mantenerse en contínuo

contacto. Ella estaba intentando disfrutar con su familia, pero no

podía sacar a Hunter de su cabeza.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Hunter salió por la ventana de su  
habitación silenciosamente. Se puso bien la chaqueta, se aseguró que  
nadie le viese y arrancó a correr endinsándose en el bosque. Apenas  
había luz, pero Hunter sabe orientarse perfectamente en el bosque.  
Mientras tanto, Ashlynn se puso el pijama y se sentó en su tocador  
peinándose mientras no dejaba de pensar en Hunter. Sólo cosas malas  
pasaban por su cabeza, como: "Ya no me quiere", "Habrá tenido algun  
accidente", "Se ha olvidado de lo nuestro"...  
Respiró hondo, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama tapándose con la  
manta. Fijó la mirada en la ventana y vio que estaba nevando. Los  
vidrios se estaban entelando. Cerró los ojos intentando dormirse  
cuando oyó el ruido de una piedra en el cristal. Se sentó sobresaltada  
y trató de ver que había sido ese ruido. Al no poder verlo, se levantó  
y se acercó sigilosamente a la gran puerta del balcón. Se paró delante  
y vio dibujado en el cristal por el entelamiento un corazón con sus  
iniciales y las de Hunter inscritas. Sonrió ampliamente al saber quien  
hizo ese dibujo. Abrió la puerta y Hunter apareció por la esquina  
sonriéndole con ternura. Al verle, Ashlynn corrió hasta él colgándose  
de su cuello.  
-¡Me asustaste!-le dijo ella abrazándole con fuerza.  
-Perdón nena, quería darte una sorpresa-le respondió con una sonrisa  
acariciándole el cabello.  
-No me vuelvas a hacer esto-le pidió seriamente.

-Siento que lo hayas pasado mal-dijo arrepentido. No era su intención

Ashlynn sonrió ampliamente y le besó con ternura.  
-Te amo tontito  
-Yo más... Vayamos dentro, no quiero que te resfríes.  
Ashlynn le cogió la mano y se lo llevó dentro con ella.  
-Tengo algo para ti princesa-le dijo Hunter en cuanto cerró la puerta.  
-¿Si?-dijo Ashlynn emocionada  
-Claro-dijo él sacando la cajita azul de su bolsillo-Te amo Ashlynn...  
Es por eso que te hago este regalo. Para que siempre que lo veas,  
recuerdes cuanto te amo-Hunter abrió la caja y un precioso anillo

estaba dentro. Era dorado con una pequeña joya de color verde  
esmeralda, como los ojos de Ashlynn.  
Ella hizo una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapó la boca.

-Hunter...-dijo sin poder contener la alegría-Esto es... Es... El  
mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca  
-Esa era la intención... ¿Puedo ponértelo?

-Claro-dijo Ashlynn ofreciéndole su mano. Hunter la sujetó dulcemente

y le puso el anillo mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ashlynn le abrazó  
con fuerza mientras una lágrima de alegría caía por su sonrojada  
mejilla.  
-No sabes cuanto te amo-le confesó Ashlynn al oído

-Claro que lo sé, mi amor

Ella sonrió y se fue a su mesita de noche abriendo un cajón y sacando  
una caja verde oscuro.  
-Esto es para ti-le dijo entregándole la caja.  
Hunter la miró con curiosidad y la abrió lentamente, mostrando un

hermoso reloj dorado con la pulsera verde oscuro. El guapo cazador se  
quedó totalmente sorprendido.

-Cielo, ¿Te gusta?-dijo su chica mirándolo confundida

-¡Me encanta nena!-dijo feliz cogiéndola en brazos y dándo una vuelta.

Aún en sus brazos, Ashlynn le acarició el rostro con ternura  
-Jamás te alejes de mi-le pidió ella  
-Jamás-prometió él besándola.  
Estubieron un rato más juntos y luego Hunter se fue prometiendo  
llamarla todos los días de las vacaciones.  
La Navidad son unos días para disfrutarlos con la gente que más amas.  
Ya sea tu familia, tu pareja, tus amigos... Es importante pasarlo de  
maravilla y disfrutar de estos días tan mágicos en que se hacen  
regalos y se disfrutan de ellos. También hay que aprovechar la  
compañia de la familia y los amigos al máximo y tratar de pasarlo lo  
mejor posible.  
Espero que os haya gustado y les deseo a todos muy buenas fiestas, una  
buena Navidad y un próspero año nuevo...

Con amor...

AshlynnHuntsman


End file.
